Private tutoring
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Madara-sensei had always been a little weird...but then again, he was the only one she liked in this school.


**This fic was inspired by a prompt sent to me on Tumblr by 'Bloodmoon Goddess', a very lovely lady if I do say so myself! If you have any prompts you'd like me to try my hand at, feel free to send me an ask on my Tumblr (Stonemedusa)**

**The Prompt:**_Prompt: Sakura is a college student and Madara is her professor. One night she somehow gets trapped in a closet with Madara. Is this apart of his plan to get her? Note: Sakura is 16, she skipped a few grades. Madara is just a hot pedo lol_

* * *

Madara-sensei had always been a little…weird.

In Sakura's opinion at least.

He'd always come off as a little overly friendly, keeping her behind after class and having her help him out with trivial things he could have easily done on his own.

But he was kind, and that was more than she could say for the rest of the school.

"Madara-sensei, I just don't know what to do!" She'd once told him, tears in her eyes after another teacher had failed her for the third time unjustly. All he'd done was pat her head and silently walk out of the room.

That same teacher had been fired the next day, the circumstances being withheld from the public.

He was her rock in this unfamiliar place, and he'd never let her down, even when the issue went way above anything he should have to care about.

Cheating boyfriend? Expelled.

Snooty girl spreading rumours? Suspended for an indefinite amount of time.

Failed English exam? Privet tutoring.

And that's currently where they were, sitting in the library well after hours listening to him point out exactly where she needed help.

'He's always so kind to me, it doesn't matter how intimidating he comes off to everyone else,_ I_ know he's just a big softie!'

"Sakura-chan, are you paying attention?" His deep voice called from his place beside her, his head tilted in her direction curiously.

With a blush and a stutter, Sakura nodded, a shy smile on her face as he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"S-sorry Sensei, I'm just a little distracted today… I'm sorry for wasting your time, I know how busy you can be."

"What seems to be bothering you? It's not those meddlesome brats from dorm C again, is it? I thought I dealt with them suitably last time…" Me mulled over the thought, Sakura's eyes widening as he scowled off to the side, his red eyes darkening in anger.

"N-NO! Um, it's not them, they haven't even looked in my direction since you spoke with them last week. I'm just a little distracted today, I swear."

He looked at her suspiciously, obviously trying to see if she happened to be lying to him. She did her best to appear honest, because in truth, she wasn't deceiving him in any way.

Her head had just been in the clouds lately.

It was just a little embarrassing that all her little 'day dreams' happened to involve her sensei in some way or another.

Blushing again and averting her eyes, Sakura looked around the dark room, the only light to be seen coming from a few lamps scattered here or there. It was nice to have a little silence in her haven, this was the only place she could actually relax beside Madara-sensei's class.

"You need a break." Madara stated, raising his arms above his head and giving a slight stretch as his muscles pulled taunt, his dark button up doing little to hide them as he tensed. Tilting his head from side to side and closing his eyes, he lowered his arms and draped them over the back of the chair, his body relaxing back into the hard plastic.

She was never going to live down the blush on her face at this rate.

Was it really so bad to find him attractive?

"Why don't you take a walk, stretch your legs a little? Just be glad I convinced the librarian to leave the heating on tonight or you'd be frozen right now, what happened to 'I'll remember my jacket'? Hmm?"

"I…forgot it. Again. I'm just so used to the weather in Konoha though sensei," She admitted, slowly rising from her seat and giving a slight stretch. "It's so odd to have to bundle up in so many layers!"

As he stood from his place with a chuckle, Sakura was struck by the height difference between them again. It should be illegal to be that tall damn it, she had to look up if she wanted to speak with him!

"We need a new book from the storeroom anyway." he said, motioning to the small room on the other side of the large hall. "Come on, you can show me which one you're up to in class."

Trailing behind her amused sensei in the dark, Sakura clutched onto his sleeve, biting her bottom lip as they left the faint light, her eyes slowly adjusting.

Coming to the door after a few seconds, she watched as Madara turned the handle and opened it, the pitch blackness inside startling her from a moment before she head a sigh come from her companion.

"The light must be out…" he muttered, flicking the switch a few times just to be sure. "It doesn't matter, I know where it is." With that. He walked into the small room, his entire form disappearing into the darkness.

She could hear him fumbling around with a few boxes, near silent curses leaving his lips as he dropped things here and there.

"Sensei? Is everything alright?" she questioned while stepping into the room, her face worried as he fell silent.

Then the door fell closed behind her, trapping them both as she let out a startled yelp and turned to face it, her body falling backwards into Madara's firm one as he clutched her arms to steady her.

"Sensei! Someone closed the door!" She exclaimed in shock as she heard the handle turn a few times.

"Sakura…I'm sorry about this."

"Huh? What are you talk-" She was cut off by something soft meeting her lips, shocking her into silence as arms wound their way around her waist.

He was…Madara-sensei was kissing her?!

Soft lips moved against hers as he pulled her against his body, a soft sound coming from deep in his chest as she placed her hand there to brace herself.

'What's…what's happening? Is he really…?'

Tilting her head to the side, the pinkette closed her wide eyes, her blush back with a vengeance as she clutched Madara's shirt tightly, her body relaxing against his as he pulled back slightly.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her as his lips gently nudged her own.

"Sensei-"

She was once again cut off by his mouth, his head tilting as one of his hands found its way to her hair, holding her in place. His practised mouth moved against her own rhythmically, her mind going numb at the sensation.

As he pulled back again she let out a whimper, her mouth following his slightly.

He let out a chuckle as he kissed her jaw, trailing his attention to her ear.

"Call me Madara-sensei, Sakura-chan. I love the way my name falls from your mouth, so feel free to chant it if you want." And with that he fixed his mouth to her neck, nipping and kissing as he trailed his way back to her mouth.

"M-Madara-sensei…" She stuttered, panting as she pressed against him, her hands finding their way to his hair and tugging gently.

The moan let out was entirely unexpected, startling her as she apologised quickly.

"Don't say you're sorry Sakura, just do it again." He pleaded, his hand leaving her hair as he slowly moved her back a few steps and to the wall, his arms trailing down her sides and to her thighs.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she questioned herself silently as her hands tugged at his hair again, his moan telling her he was enjoying himself just as much as she was.

"How about another lesson, Sakura-chan, something a little different this time…"

"Y-yes Madara-sensei…"

"Good girl."


End file.
